


Here's to the next year

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Pizza, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Draco surprises Harry for their anniversary.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Here's to the next year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 15-minute writer's group writing challenge.  
> The prompt was :  
>  _'Your character walks into a pizza place and orders. Somehow, that must have been a code word, because the person behind the counter asks you to follow them and you're lead into the back where they open a door for you.  
>  What or who is in there?'._

“Hiya, what can I get you?”

“Just the daily special, please,” Harry says, not even looking up to see what the special is. Having worked all day today, and being too tired to care.

“With the special anniversary toppings?”

“Sure.” He shrugs, already getting out his card. Nothing out of the ordinary seems to happen when he tries to pay, but when he looks up, the man behind the counter has a troubled look on his face. “Is something wrong?”

“Doesn’t look like it went through. Would you mind following me? We’ve got another machine in the back. This one’s been on the fritz for weeks.”

Harry follows him, really wishing he would have brought some cash now. Or perhaps it’s a sign he should have gone home and eaten the salad that’s waiting for him in the fridge instead.

He is still holding out his card to pay, but when he enters the backroom, he finds it covered in tacky garlands and balloons. It looks like a cheap party store has been set up there, and it almost makes him back away.

Forget about the pizza.

But when he feels someone stepping up behind him to cover up his eyes, he jumps up.

“What the…?”

“Happy anniversary, babe.”

“Draco?” Harry laughs, turning around to find his husband standing there with a loving smile on his face. “Did you… How did you even know I was going to…”

“Get a pizza after work? Like most days?”

“What are you doing here? What is this?”

“I just wanted to surprise you. With dinner.” Draco smiles, leading him further into the overly decorated room.

“With pizza?”

“It’s your favourite, isn’t it?”

“This is so…”

“I know I’m not very good at these kinds of things, but…”

“It’s perfect,” Harry says, realising he means it. Sure, they’re sitting at a plastic table in the backroom of some dodgy pizza place. But he’s here with Draco, celebrating their first anniversary, so what does it matter where they are?

“Did you ever think we’d get here?”

“Sure, we drive by this place every day on our way to work,” Harry teases, his husband just rolling his eyes at him. “No, I didn’t. But I’m glad we did. I’m happy you…”

“Got drunk one night and decided to show up at your flat to declare my love for you?” Draco laughs, still embarrassed, even though he doesn’t actually remember much of that night.

“Yes,” Harry laughs. “and I’m happy you never left. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Harry picks up his can of soda, before raising it to the sky.

“Here’s to the next year.”

“How about the next fifty?”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
